Megami no kodomo
by Kimu
Summary: ...Zero finally becomes a pilot and starts to learn about his past.....


Ano.....this fic is based on what I read in book 5...most of it is made up...but the history and stuff is what I read in the book.  
  
  
Prelude: Teela (first) has disappeared, the last time she was seen was when she was headed towards her ingrid. Only one person was able to fill in for her and that was Zero, a fellow zenoah (perfect body). Together with his ingrid, he starts to find out about himself and his past.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Zero stepped through the door into his new quarters, awed at it's dimensions, it was nearly twice the size of the room he shared with hierd.  
  
"....sugoi!!!..." was all he could utter at the moment.  
  
Kizna was in her own world as well, unable to believe that they had made it. She looked around her new room and placed her bag on the bed.  
  
"....ki...zu...na....chan!?!" a voice rang out cheerfully.  
  
Turning, she saw phil(smiling...), leena(waving...) and tune(smiling shyly...) standing at her doorway(Kazuhi doesn't like this sort of thing...O_o''').  
  
"...I'm phil...this is leena.." pointing at the girl next to her "...and tune, erts's repairer..." beckoning to her far left.  
  
".....kizna towryk desu......yoroshiku ne!!...." kizna twitched her ears, a familiar voice coming from the hallway.  
  
"....KI....ZU.....NNA!!!!!!" came zero's unmistakable voice.  
  
He barged through the door, apologising to the other repairers as he pushed them aside (unintentionally...of course....O_o'''.).   
  
".....why aren't you dressed yet??!!??...." zero demanded "...the ceremony's about to start.... hurry up!!!!.."  
  
"....hai hai....i know!!...." kizna said, taking her formal clothing out of her bag. Turning around, zero was still standing at her doorway, the other repairers already gone to prepare for the ceremony.  
  
".....do.....you....mind....???..." Kizna pointed to her clothes then to herself and finally to the door.  
  
"...huh??..." zero inquired. He then turned red and immediately left the room, then headed towards the large hall.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He walked past a window and stared out at space, a place he will spend most of his time in from now on.   
  
Suddenly, he saw a figure in the mirror, it was a young girl with long hair and she seemed to be standing next to him. He turned to his right, but saw no one there, looking all around, there wasn't any sign of life at all.   
  
"....ah?.....Dare?..." he whispered to himself before heading of again.  
  
As zero walked round a corner, the girl appeared in the mirror again, her sad eyes trailing after zero.  
  
"....rei......." her lips moved soundlessly.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The ceremony lasted for an hour and a half, being impatient as he usually was at functions that required him to stand still, he was glad that it was over. He stood with kizna in the corridor, both grinning like idiots. In their hands were their brand new uniforms.  
  
".....YEAH!!!!!!........" Zero couldn't control himself and pumped his fist into the air, people around them starting to stare.  
  
The rest of the pilots came up to congratulate zero, and when it came to erts turn, they didn't have to say a word, a handshake was sufficient enough (congrats...you deserve this).  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Zero looked up at his Ingrid,  
  
"....hmmm....what should I call you...." He had to wait for kizna to finish transferring his data into the system before he could actually step inside to have a feel of it.  
  
"...Zero!!....I need the name to finish it up!..." Kizna called from her movable balcony(....i don't know...I really don't......)  
  
"................."   
  
"...huh??.....what was that??......." Kizna asked.  
  
".....leave it as it is....." Zero felt himself saying.  
  
"....why?.....couldn't think of a name huh??...." Kizna grinned at her partner.  
  
".....no...I just feel attached to the name.....i can't explain why........" Zero replied, his voice more serious than normal.  
  
Kizna stared at her partner for a while before turning back to complete the transfer.  
  
++......he's changed.....++ she smiled to herself.  
  
"....you can go in now...." Kizna shouted to Zero, knowing how eager he was to enter the ingrid.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Zero walked to the entrance of the cockpit and turned around, he flashed kizna a thumbs up sign started to enter the cockpit.  
  
He stretched his arms halfway in front of his chest and took a step back, after which he leaned backwards and as soon as back touched the cool liquid exterior of the cockpit ( I forgot what it's called..gomen...-_-). He let himself fall into the darkened casing.  
  
A flash of light emitted from the bottom of the cockpit and the head pieces started to twirl, Zero grinned to himself, he finally had the chance to enter an Ingrid and he could do it as often as he wanted.  
  
Without warning, the light went out, and the head pieces stopped moving. Zero started to panic, his body felt heavy.  
  
"...KI......ZU.....NNA!!!!!!...." he shouted in fear, his heart felt as if it was about to be compressed.  
  
"......Don't be afraid......" voice whispered and zero felt the pressure releasing.  
  
"...who are you??.....are you the one I saw the last time..." Zero looked around for the source of the voice.  
  
"......no.......i am not the one you seek.....however....you will understand that we were meant to meet here and not in physical form......." It continued softly.  
  
".......then show yourself......" zero demanded.  
  
".....i can't...." it replied woefully, "...not until you find out who I am......"  
  
"....how can I.....if you don't tell me anything..." Zero said frustratedly.  
  
"........ look into your past......" was all that the voice would say.  
  
The lights came on and zero was ejected out of the cockpit forcefully. He lay on the floor, gasping for breath.  
  
"....Zero!!!.....are you okay...the entire ingrid holding bay shut down for a few minutes and you were stuck inside....i was so worried...." Kizna rambled.  
  
"....I'm fine...." Zero placed his hand reassuringly on her arm.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Zero peeked around the corner as he watched the technician key in the password to the pilot information room.  
  
"...Yosh!....." he murmured as he memorised the password.  
  
After the technician was gone, he sneaked up to the door and using a pass which he stole from another one, opened the door with ease.  
  
Stepping in, he saw rows and rows of shelves. Each filled with books and multimedia components.  
  
"...looks like that there's not only the pilot info in here....." he mused uncomfortably.   
  
It felt suffocating to be in such a crowded room. But zero knew what he had to do. He scouted around and found his name (that was easy). He took the file out and was amazed at how thick it was. Opening it, he saw rows and rows of numbers, probably codes or something. He turned the pages until he found something else other than numbers and saw something that made him shudder. Under the column status was :   
STOLEN by D-A2002(research personal) Kozue Enna   
Below it was the contents of his birth place, a research lab and the name of his birth mother.  
Teela Zain elmes .  
  
A picture of a pale young girl with blue hair stared up at him and he felt his breath stop short.  
  
"...it's her..." he murmured"...she was in the mirror..."  
  
This new information shocked him and he put everything away before heading towards the ingrid holding bay.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He stepped in front of ernn laties.  
  
"...you know something I don't..." he whispered before entering the cockpit,"...come out..."  
  
"...you've come..." a voice replied from the darkness.  
  
"....tell me.....who are you....!!??!!" Zero demanded .  
  
"....can you guess?.....i thought you knew already....." the voice asked lightly.  
  
"......Oka-san??....." Zero asked "...were you the one in the mirror??....the one with the blue hair??.."  
  
The girl in the photo and mirror appeared in front of him.  
  
"....we finally meet......rei....." she murmured.  
  
She held out her hands and embraced him.  
  
"....do you understand why we can only meet here...rei??..."  
  
Zero shook his head, he didn't say anything, he couldn't.  
  
".....because we were both created through DNA research....the only way I could meet you without destroying myself was if I gave myself back to the lost property, of which I originated from. You were created from my DNA, which means you are the only one that will be able to pilot this goddess....." Teela stopped and hugged him even tighter, her years of waiting finally ended.  
  
Zero started to cry, he couldn't take all this in, not now.  
  
"....Hush......you will understand sooner or later....." Teela comforted her son. She let go of him and started to disappear.  
  
"....wait....don't go........help me to understand....please...."Zero pleaded.  
  
"....Shhh.....don't worry....i'll always be here when you need me.....have faith in yourself and you will understand that this is your fate and you were meant to fulfill it.......Rei........i love you......" teela had now completely disappeared and zero was left in the cockpit, tears running down his face.  
  
".......oka-sann........" zero whispered as he left the cockpit and looked up at the ingrid before walking away.  
  
  
Owari.......   
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
ahhh!!!....i tried my best.........ja.......... 


End file.
